The Aneyan Orphan
by MiddleSchoolWriter
Summary: Eir falls from the Bifrost and looses her memory. SHIELD takes her in, and they figure out secrets about her. But when Loki finds her, will her true heritage be revealed? She must find out while stopping a force threatening to destroy her home, Midgard, and Asgard.
1. The Aneyan Orphan

Ian is not pronounced the normal way. Pronounce it; the letter I plus an. Also, words with 'these' around them are in Eir's mind  
"I am friends with the monster thats under my bed. And I get along with the voices in my head. You trying to save me, stop holding you breath. And you think I'm crazy, yea you think I'm crazy, well that's no fair." Sang Rianna, her voice pumping from my iPod into my ears. I smiled as I heard Ian's familiar voice in my head. 'Shes right you know. You are friends with Adrian, and he is a monster, and he does live under your bed, even if SHEILD has no idea. You agree with me, right, Eir?' He asked. "I do, but I wish Ad- uh, I mean, HE could come out and comfort me. You are good, but you cannot touch me. I want to be loved by a real human, not just 'mythical creatures' and the voice in my head. Don't get me wrong, I do love and agree with you and him fully, but I want a real person. You know how lonely things get with none of your kind talks to you, except when forced. And that doesn't even apply to you, because there are no others you could talk to except me." I said. I laid down on the mattress SHEILD had supplied me with in a little room, and remembered it felt like knives on my back. Not to mention that there were probably knives in the mattress, but I won't complain. Now, just so you know, SHEILD found me at the side of the road with a bullet in my stomach when I was eleven. I was left there by my parents because I told them about Adrian and Ian. SHEILD took me in, and studied me, but I had learned from my mistake. I told them nothing. Except that I have a voice in my head and I had nowhere to go. They gave me a sort of 'home' to live in, and I was fed three square meals of mush a day. The only person I really trust is Agent Barton, because he is the only one who treats me like a real human being. He cares if I die, and he loves me. That is all I need in a person. He lets me sit with him on a bar on SHIELDs bridge celling. He even managed to get me some real food for meals! I mostly talk to Ian, but when I can manage it I will talk to Adrian, and when Barton is free he comes and sees me. One time, I was speaking to Ian and I couldn't see Barton because he was listening at my door. He took me down to the interrogation room. I said nothing, and Fury got so mad he slapped me. Ian is my conscience, but he goes one step further. He protects me. He will occasionally take over my body when I am in danger, just to keep me safe. He is like the older brother I have always wanted. I am 23 now, or so say the agents at SHEILD, and life hasn't really changed that much. Except for Fury questioning me about Ian every day at 3:00 PM. I have told him nothing more, and he has managed to control his temper towards me.  
I have been hearing things about this guy named Loki, I think it is, and his brother Thor lately. "I know them, Thor and Loki, from somewhere. It's like, it's like, I knew them, and then I forgot. I know the names, but I don't have any memory of them..." I said to Ian. Before he could reply, I heard Barton at my door. "Eir? You up?" "Yes, idiot. It is four in the afternoon. Of course I am awake." I griped at him. "Hey, hey, now. No need for the name calling, or would you like me to start calling you Eir-Bear again?" "NO! Don't you dare." He laughed and I giggled. "Would you like to go for a walk?" "YES! I have been cooped up here for eight hours with no human to talk to." He picked up on the 'human to talk to' part and raised his eyebrows. "I will tell you nothing. Lets go. I'm getting restless." "All right then. Lets go." We walked out to the helicarrier roof and took a helicopter down to Central Park. Everyone stared as I stepped off the helicopter, and I couldn't blame them. I was easily six feet tall, and easily described as a sexy brunette. I had long curly brown hair that reached my waist, chocolate brown eyes, and a sweeping brown shirt, with tight leather leggings. Oh, and my woven bracelet. It was woven with silver and sparkling emeralds, with the biggest emerald (the size of a quarter, and as thick as the metal base of a lightbulb) placed in the middle surrounded by smaller gems. These were the things I was wearing when SHEILD found me. They seemed to adapt to my size as I grew, but luckily no one but Ian, Adrian, and I had noticed. I grinned and darted to a tree, placing my hand on the rough bark. 'I've missed this. So has Adrian. I wish he was here.' Said Ian. I closed my eyes and sent a message to Adrian. 'Hey bud. I am at the park. Here is a tree. My bracelet matches the color of the leaves. Wish you could be here.' I sent a picture of the tree and its leaves with the message and smiled sadly. "I wish he was here too." I said, leaning my head against the tree as I spoke. People stared, but I didn't care. I was too happy. I sat down at the base of the tree, sheltered by the shade of the huge Maple. "I know this. I've done this before. Where...? I don't have a tree as SHEILD, so it must have been when I was with my parents. What say you, Ian?" I asked, leaning my head back, against the rough bark of the tree. 'I agree. You have done this before. I don't think it was with your parents though...' He said. "Well, I guess it will forever remain a mystery." 'I guess.' Barton sat down beside me. "How was Fury?" "He kept his temper in check, and I told him nothing. The usual." "I expected so." We sat in silence for a few minutes, as the birds twittered and we thought together in silence. There are many great things about Agent Barton, but one of my favorites is that he is just as content to sit quietly as he is to talk, so he will usually just leave me to my thoughts. "Have you ever had the feeling you have done something before, but can't remember when or where? That is the feeling I get when I sit like this, under a tree, and when I hear the names Loki and Thor. Has that ever happened to you?" I asked him. "Yes." He said. "What did you do about it?" I asked. "I asked as many people as possible about the event, and eventually I found what happened." "Should I do that?" "No. Fury would get mad and you would be locked up." "Oh. I am going to get a drink. Be right back." "Ok." I walked down to the drinking fountain at the center of the park, and got a drink. The water was cool and refreshing, compared to the bottled water that I had to drink at SHIELD. I finished and made my way back to Barton. I plopped down under the tree, and promptly fell asleep.

_"Eir, honey it is time to get up" The golden mist that surrounded me was so thick that I could not see. I heard a voice, it said "Eir, you must go with the man called Loki when he comes with you. When you are on Asgard, you must seek Odin and Heimdal. Odin will train you, and Heimdal will take you where you need to go. On Aneya, seek Ralif. He will teach you what you need to know. With your abilities, come back to Midgard. Unite the group called 'The Avengers', your army, and the Asgardian army. You must bring peace, happieness, light, and heat back to the universe. I love you. You can do this. We will always be with you." The last line was said by two people. I was embraced by two people, and my vision started to fade._

**_HEY PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW, IT KEEPS ME WRITING. LOVE YOU ALL. (I KNOW I SPELLED SHIELD WRONG. IM JUST TOO LAZY TO FIX IT. ;) )_**

X-Spam-Flag: NO X-Envelope-From: dmort652 Return-Path: dmort652 Received: from .com ( .com []) by .com (8.13.6/8.13.1) with ESMTP id rB8MW0O9022909 for deliagm ; Sun, 8 Dec 2013 17:32:02 -0500 Received: by .com with SMTP id to1so4890043ieb.4 for deliagm ; Sun, 08 Dec 2013 14:32:00 -0800 (PST) X-Google-DKIM-Signature: v=1; a=rsa-sha256; c=relaxed/relaxed; d= ; s=20130820; h=x-gm-message-state:subject:from:content-type:message-id:date:to :content-transfer-encoding:mime-version; bh=utyIpVul4BoPkzXGIHmTcHuVQRcEIdi1U5oX0Lxp+Po=; b=ISoWWLPfKtysIjrmC/U6rqbPAnN2ypInriZwJDUWQhpQ2+Lk2pABsNza1JdAiUBJho MNIjz8MNdqfulUPUhTyUNzdLi6wdo1aHKNV2O+Km/00BDnNHjgbbCKxF7xP8DOQZT4lx 9E0cQeMZNwkQgaP7KMcG7CpNOFt2yC1ps2WGq+aj7RFf4HXqdVyf10eri+D/VlHEtdUS A2qBLkW3R4FyRdC7QtrjE2zi8LHeY1nzGSry4SnFVTYcWYrI1eSv7aVhNI7U3lv8+hbQ y11dsnE1upXGi7ouUql6t9u+6yzKmyyv8crF56oWaPqplYB8NU/YpaQ7BMnwT+QmGxPS 4/Mw== X-Gm-Message-State: ALoCoQn3wlzoPaQiqCXOY8CIBLP8IuCQWtDENXLEWx9HfWMbkpFT/WCf+AL7Lxl8mL2lfYVRn1tL X-Received: by with SMTP id u3mr13074917igr.49.1386541920196; Sun, 08 Dec 2013 14:32:00 -0800 (PST) Received: from [] ( . . []) by .com with ESMTPSA id u1sm11047929ige. for deliagm (version=TLSv1 cipher=ECDHE-RSA-RC4-SHA bits=128/128); Sun, 08 Dec 2013 14:31:58 -0800 (PST) Subject: story 4 From: Delia Mortell dmort652 Content-Type: text/plain; charset=us-ascii X-Mailer: iPad Mail (10B329) Message-Id: E859DFCD-B4AE-481A-9F2D-E29D4D4E4EA0 Date: Sun, 8 Dec 2013 16:31:57 -0600 To: "deliagm " deliagm Mime-Version: 1.0 (1.0) X-MMR: 0 X-CSC: 0 X-CHA: v=1.1 cv=6ULZwfxD505aBTyizxi0rerpOnosYQhjLXqHpoqx1cY= c=1 sm=1 a=3TMi4Uj-awA:10 a=kj9zAlcOel0A:10 a=T3VthGj9Phfo57FM1rGFiw==:17 a=d1NrzRwnXzI8YWT7G40A:9 a=CjuIK1q_8ugA:10 a=ncDBqRggDWfZtud7:21 a=d42vReAgbZXhLkgl:21 a=qwGkLdSk1mnbbqJ/Hkv+eg==:117 X-WHL: SLR Content-Transfer-Encoding: 8bit X-MIME-Autoconverted: from quoted-printable to 8bit by .com id rB8MW0O9022909


	2. The Surprise

"Eir, get up. We have to leave." My eye lids were like lead, but I forced them open to see Clint leaning over me. "What time is it?" I asked sleepily. "Five in the afternoon." "Wow. WOW. I was really tired." "You must have been. You were talking." "What did I say?" "Let me see, something about wings, snow, and something called Asgard." "Well, I must be even more crazy than I thought, because I don't know what any of that stuff is." He laughed. I love his laugh. It's a happy sound I don't hear when he is near other people. I smiled and took his hand, helping myself up. A sudden wave of vertigo hit me and I fell over. "Whoa , there. Slow down." Clint said. "I guess sleeping under trees gives me vertigo." I got up slower this time, only staggering slightly when the vertigo hit. Clint put his arm around my side, helping me stand. "Thanks Clint." When I was in the helicopter, Clint was driving, so I was left to my own thoughts. I sighed and leaned my head against the head rest, closing my eyes. "Ian, can you remember this message?" I whispered. 'I will try.' He said. "Seek the man Loki, and go with him to Asgard. On Asgard, seek Odin and Heimdal. Odin will train me, and Heimdal will take me where I need to go. Go to Aneya and seek Ralif. He will teach me what I need to know. With my abilities, come back to Midgard and unite 'The Avengers', my army, and the Asgardian army." I muttered. 'Is that all?' Asked Ian. "Yes." I sighed and curled onto a ball. Seeing Clint looking at me worriedly, I smiled warmly at him, and closed my eyes. Finally, I fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep to the hum of the chopper.  
Someone was carrying me down SHIELDs halls, and to my room, I assumed. I turned my head, still groggy with sleep, to see that it was Clint, carrying me. He looked at me and I smiled at him. I rested my head on his shoulder, falling back to sleep.  
I woke again as my door clicked closed, and I slowly stood up. No vertigo that time, and I laid down on the floor which cooled my sweaty body. I fell back into a sleep, but this time it was an uneasy sleep, filled with frozen and blackened corpses, and forms almost discernible through the unnaturally dark mist.  
When I woke, I saw I was in the infirmary, an IV in my hand. I reached my other hand up to my head. When my hand made contact with my head, I cried out in pain. A splitting headache seized me, and I started shaking and shivering fiercely. I reached for my covers which were balled up and falling off the bed. I grabbed the blanket and sheet, and doubled both so I had a little extra heat. I shivered like that for a few minutes, and then screamed in pain. I sat bolt upright, and yelled. I was crying and shaking, yelling for Clint, Adrian, Ian, anyone who would help the pain leave me. A nurse and doctor came racing in from another patient's room, and barreled over to my bed. "What's wrong?" Asked the nurse. "My head!"I screamed "My head! Oh god..." I was sobbing. "Get the pain reliever. The strong one." Said the doctor. "Yes sir." The nurse raced out of the room, and the doctor said "Just try to lay back and keep calm. There will be pain reliever here in a minute. You will get it through the IV." I was sobbing and shaking as I laid down, turning my body on it's side. "I am cold." I whispered. "Ok, I will get you another blanket." said the doctor. "Two." I whispered. "Ok, but if you get hot, take them off." said the doctor. I was still shivering slightly when the nurse came back with the pain meds. She put it in a port on the IV, and they both turned to leave. "Wait..." My voice was weak, but I continued. "Tell Clint I woke up. He will want to know." I was half asleep as I finished my sentence. The night, or what I assumed to be the night, continued on like that, me waking up and screaming because of my head, the nurses and doctors giving me more pain meds when I needed it.  
I woke one morning, but I was silent. I had had that dream again. "Ian, I need to find Loki." I said. 'You are not well enough yet.' he said. "I know, I just need to talk with Clint and see if Loki is on board." Ian sighed, but let me get up. I fell back on the bed more than once because of vertigo, but I managed to get my balance. I walked out of my room in the infirmary, and headed for the bridge. I took a route Clint taught me, and I passed on one. This route was a maintenance route, so it led right to the vaulted celling of the bridge. I clutched my blankets tighter around me, and scooted out onto the bar. I went slowly, in case of a wave of vertigo. Even though if a wave of vertigo hit, I would fall off, no matter how fast I was going. I made it to my spot and looked down. My hands were shaking. After one particularly violent shiver, I nearly dropped one of my blankets. I managed to catch it before it fell. I spotted Clint and froze. He was with the man who looked just like the man I had just dreamed about. Loki. It was him. I gasped as I lost my balance and tumbled backward. I stayed silent though. I curled into a ball, letting my blankets fall from my shoulders. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. I squinted my eyes open to see the floor inches from my face. I opened my eyes fully and tried to see who had caught me. WHAM! I landed on the floor on my face. "Ohhhh... OW. That hurt. Ow. OW." I took a deep breath opened my eyes to see Clint kneeling before me, staring at me. "What are you doing here? You were in the ship's hospital." "I, uh, I was looking for you. And Loki." He helped me sit up and grabbed my blankets that had fallen a few feet away. I suddenly realized that everyone was staring. I blushed. Clint looked up and said "Back to work everyone." He scooped me up and wrapped me in my blankets, walking to the door. "Loki! You need to come too." I said. Loki looked like he was in shock. He took four long strides over to Clint and said "I can take her." "I've got her." Clint replied rather icily. "Fine." If Clint was icy, Loki was frozen. He sounded like he was dying inside. Clint seemed unsettled by Loki's sudden hostility. I looked at Loki, and he stared back in wonder. Loki was walking behind Clint, and I was resting my chin on Clint's shoulder, looking back at him. He reached forward and cupped my cheek in one hand. I leaned my head into his hand, and this seemed to scare him most. We reached the infirmary and Loki took his hand back before Clint could see.

X-Spam-Flag: NO X-Envelope-From: dmort652 Return-Path: dmort652 Received: from .com ( .com []) by .com (8.13.6/8.13.1) with ESMTP id rB8MW0O9022909 for deliagm ; Sun, 8 Dec 2013 17:32:02 -0500 Received: by .com with SMTP id to1so4890043ieb.4 for deliagm ; Sun, 08 Dec 2013 14:32:00 -0800 (PST) X-Google-DKIM-Signature: v=1; a=rsa-sha256; c=relaxed/relaxed; d= ; s=20130820; h=x-gm-message-state:subject:from:content-type:message-id:date:to :content-transfer-encoding:mime-version; bh=utyIpVul4BoPkzXGIHmTcHuVQRcEIdi1U5oX0Lxp+Po=; b=ISoWWLPfKtysIjrmC/U6rqbPAnN2ypInriZwJDUWQhpQ2+Lk2pABsNza1JdAiUBJho MNIjz8MNdqfulUPUhTyUNzdLi6wdo1aHKNV2O+Km/00BDnNHjgbbCKxF7xP8DOQZT4lx 9E0cQeMZNwkQgaP7KMcG7CpNOFt2yC1ps2WGq+aj7RFf4HXqdVyf10eri+D/VlHEtdUS A2qBLkW3R4FyRdC7QtrjE2zi8LHeY1nzGSry4SnFVTYcWYrI1eSv7aVhNI7U3lv8+hbQ y11dsnE1upXGi7ouUql6t9u+6yzKmyyv8crF56oWaPqplYB8NU/YpaQ7BMnwT+QmGxPS 4/Mw== X-Gm-Message-State: ALoCoQn3wlzoPaQiqCXOY8CIBLP8IuCQWtDENXLEWx9HfWMbkpFT/WCf+AL7Lxl8mL2lfYVRn1tL X-Received: by with SMTP id u3mr13074917igr.49.1386541920196; Sun, 08 Dec 2013 14:32:00 -0800 (PST) Received: from [] ( . . []) by .com with ESMTPSA id u1sm11047929ige.1.2.31.58 for deliagm (version=TLSv1 cipher=ECDHE-RSA-RC4-SHA bits=128/128); Sun, 08 Dec 2013 14:31:58 -0800 (PST) Subject: story 4 From: Delia Mortell dmort652 Content-Type: text/plain; charset=us-ascii X-Mailer: iPad Mail (10B329) Message-Id: E859DFCD-B4AE-481A-9F2D-E29D4D4E4EA0 Date: Sun, 8 Dec 2013 16:31:57 -0600 To: "deliagm " deliagm Mime-Version: 1.0 (1.0) X-MMR: 0 X-CSC: 0 X-CHA: v=1.1 cv=6ULZwfxD505aBTyizxi0rerpOnosYQhjLXqHpoqx1cY= c=1 sm=1 a=3TMi4Uj-awA:10 a=kj9zAlcOel0A:10 a=T3VthGj9Phfo57FM1rGFiw==:17 a=d1NrzRwnXzI8YWT7G40A:9 a=CjuIK1q_8ugA:10 a=ncDBqRggDWfZtud7:21 a=d42vReAgbZXhLkgl:21 a=qwGkLdSk1mnbbqJ/Hkv+eg==:117 X-WHL: SLR Content-Transfer-Encoding: 8bit X-MIME-Autoconverted: from quoted-printable to 8bit by .com id rB8MW0O9022909


End file.
